Surprise on B5
by stargazerin
Summary: One-shot. The Doctor takes Rose to Babylon 5. But how will the crew react, when they appear out of thin air at an unused Bay?


AN: I've written this story years ago and only now I found it again and it has been proof read. The idea came to me after watching Babzlon 5 season 3 and watching Dr Who - The End of Time Part II. When Rose and the Doctor saw each other one last time.

Reviews welcome :) Happy reading.

**Surprise on B5**

In the time when the darkness arose and the great battle first began, every living being in the universe sided with light or with darkness. Every living being in the universe. Every? No – not quite all of them.  
There were two beings, travelling in time and space and saving the day every day again and again, who were way too occupied to side with anyone. They were beings who had fought many fights. Had seen many things. And, most importantly, had fun – like right now.  
They were … Rose Tyler and The Doctor.  
"Oh my gosh, are you serious? Did we just land on a space station?" an excited Rose asked The Doctor.  
"Oh yes, we did. Exciting, isn't it?"  
Rose and The Doctor stood in front of the TARDIS and admired the place they had just landed on - it was Bay 10, on the space station Babylon 5.  
"Brilliant. Isn't it?" The Doctor wondered and sent a crooked smile at Rose.  
Rose still was flabbergasted. "We've never been on a station like this!"  
The Doctor smiled still at his overexcited Rose. "No, you haven't."

Meanwhile, in the control room...  
"Commander Ivanova," an officer cried, sounding most agitated.  
"Yes?" Commander Ivanova looked at the officer slightly annoyed at being interrupted.  
"Uhm, I'm registering something strange at Bay 10," he began, slightly nervous.  
Commander Ivanova never was one for patience, and she certainly wasn't now.  
"Well, what DO you register?"  
The Officer checked the system again before he continued: "According to our schedule, Bay 10 should be empty right now. But it's not."  
Commander Ivanova became a little paler. In a few minutes her shift should have been over and she could have gotten some sleep. But there went her sleep.  
Was it an intruder? Did someone land at the wrong bay? But no, that wasn't possible... was it?  
"Check everything again," she ordered, and then called Security Chief Michael Garibaldi via her communicator. "Michael, please come in."  
After they verified that Bay 10 was indeed being used right now - without being open to space for the last five days - Captain Sheridan, Commander Ivanova, Security Chief Michael Garibaldi and a security team led by Zack Allan were on their way to Bay 10.

"And the security cameras showed them arriving out of thin air? Out of nothing?" Commander Ivanova asked, still not believing the story.  
"Yes," Mr. Garibaldi confirmed. "I searched the database and found out they are travelling in a British public police box. They're used to secure criminals until police arrived, and later were used as a telephone box. How they got here though, I have no idea. Not a minute after they materialized out of thin air, two human looking beings came out and just... laughed. Hilariously. And hugged each other and laughed again."  
"Here we are," the Captain stated as they arrived in front of Bay 10.  
When the crew of Babylon 5 entered the bay they were seen immediately by The Doctor and then by Rose.  
"Oh hello there," he greeted them with a friendly smile, while Rose grinned like a maniac at the team.  
But Captain Sheridan and his crew were not half as amused as they were and looked at them sternly. "Welcome on board of Babylon 5." He introduced himself properly, and asked who the visitors were.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot," The Doctor began in an excusing tone, "I'm The Doctor and this is my companion Rose Tyler."  
"Hello," winked Rose in her typical excited manner.  
"Doctor? Doctor Who?" asked the Security Chief.  
"Oh, just The Doctor," he answered in a friendly and polite way.  
But before he could say anything more, Garibaldi interfered again, "And what are you doing here appearing out of thin air?"  
While the Captain wasn't so happy about Garibaldi's harshness, he could understand his caution towards the newly arrived heroes.  
This time it was Rose who answered. "Oh we are just passing through, don't mind us."  
Now Commander Ivanova was out of patience, and she finally found something to say.  
"Oh, believe me, Madam, we wouldn't mind at all, if it wasn't for your just appearing out of nowhere, and now with him telling us he's a doctor without even giving us a proper name! You haven't even told us where are you're from, or what species you are."  
The Captain watched his First Commander sceptically. He could tell that her patience was used up and that it made her more uneasy every second she did not get a decent explanation for their sudden appearance. He too wanted answers.  
Rose and The Doctor looked at each other and both found that wicked smile on the other that showed them they had once again the same thought.  
"Oh, we can disappear and appear again in front of the station and ask for permission to land on this Bay if it would make you feel better," stated the Doctor in a calm but very amused way that only Rose could see. "Rose, do you want to wait here or would you care to come along?"  
Now Captain Sheridan became nervous as well, because he didn't want to piss them off. It might be first contact. So he intervened.  
"How about we go back to the meeting room were we all can sit down and then we'll discuss everything?"  
The Doctor and Rose looked at the Captain grinning again and after locking the TARDIS they went along, guided by a heavily armed Security Team.

In the meeting room Captain Sheridan, Commander Ivanova, Security Chief Michael Garibaldi and our two heroes sat down.  
"So where do we start?" The Captain wondered aloud.  
"How about what time it is?" asked Rose, still in an excited mood.  
Ivanova eyed them. "It is 3 p.m. EST."  
But that was not the intent of Rose's question, and The Doctor got the meaning. "If I'm correctly informed, somewhere in 2230."  
"Now it's our turn to ask questions," stated Ivanova, irritated by the Doctor's explanation of the year.  
And so our heroes told where they were from, who they were and that they travelled through time.  
Not only Ivanova, but Garibaldi and Sheridan too were fascinated by their story. Especially by the fact that they could travel through time with a – mind their thoughts – telephone box.  
Since no one had ever met a Time Lord before, the crew were aware of the fact that this might be first contact. If they only knew - as the secret guardian of earth through all these years of earthen history - it was surely anything but first contact.

When the meeting was over, the first thing The Doctor did was to supersonic a piece of plastic. No, it was not living plastic, it was just plain old plastic needing to be used as an ID-Card. In order to get quarters they needed an ID and they needed credits. Lots of credits. But for our Doctor, nothing is impossible.  
"Well, make yourself comfortable, Rose. We might stay some time," The Doctor grinned at his companion with that glistening in his eyes that showed Rose he was already up to something.  
And he sure couldn't fool her.  
At dinner he told her what he was up to.  
"Do you care to meet the ambassador of the Minbari?" The Doctor asked Rose already knowing the answer - he was not to be disappointed.  
"Of course I do! Oh, this is so much fun."  
The next day they met with the Ambassador of the Minbari, Delenn, and the conversation they shared was most intriguing. The Doctor and Rose learned many things about Minbari history and mostly about Valen – their leader in spirit. And indeed did Lennier, Delenn's companion, enjoy talking about their history. That was when neither Delenn nor Rose were a part of the conversion anymore. So they teamed up and let "their men" alone. Rose was shocked with the bones in Delenns head, and the fact that she still looked human, despite not looking human.  
So she told her about her transformation and Rose really was stunned.  
"I don't think I would be able to take such a drastic step." She began to admire the strength and bravery of the Ambassador. "But please, do tell me, how do you sleep with those bones. is it painful?"  
Delenn had a funny look on her face and was about to tell her that she did not need to sleep as much as humans, when she was interrupted by her Babcom.  
It was Garibaldi. "Ambassador, we have a problem. Code 7R."  
And that signalled the end of the conversation.  
And so Rose Tyler and The Doctor became involved little by little in the upcoming fight between light and darkness. But would their involvement change the things to come between The Doctor and Rose Tyler?  
As the clouds of the shadows slowly appeared and the river of time flowed on, events turned and twisted so that what was to happen came to be - 255 years earlier and yet almost a year later – _The Rise of the Cybermen._

**The End. Is it?**


End file.
